Max and Fang at a Concert
by funsizepotato
Summary: What would happen if Max and Fang went to Family Force Five? Disclaimer: I do not own Maximumm Ride or any FF5 songs. this is my First Fanfic. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I own any Family Force 5 songs mentioned.

Please review! I will accept flames…

"Lemme see ya wobble!"

Max looked over at Fang, who was dancing and singing his heart out to his second favorite song. She couldn't help but laugh, because he is normally silent and still, quietly watching over the flock.

"Come on, Max! Sing!" Fang shouted into her ear.

"W-O-double B-L-E…Can you wobble, can you wobble like me?" Max yelled out, knowing she sounded horrible, but not caring. The kids were at Dr. Martinez's house, with Iggy. The two had offered for them to come, but Iggy didn't want to be lost for the week it would take to get back his hearing, and Angel and Gazzy were too young to go. Max didn't want their hearing to be impaired forever. Nudge didn't want to be in the crowd of people who were just going to mess up her hair and clothes, so she stayed at home to help Iggy with the younger two. Also, she didn't want the house to burn down, thus leaving Max and Fang to be the only two of the flock there.

"WWWHHHHOOOOOOO!" Max and Fang screamed as the song ended.

"You know, that song reminds me of Winnie the Pooh…" Max yelled at Fang. He gave her a questioning look. "You know…W-O-double B-L-E…it sounds like T-I-double guh-er."

"Ohhhh…." Fang said, at least Max thought he had said that, because she had to read his lips because he had said it in a normal tone of voice. Not Fang-normal, normal people normal. The concert was slightly loud.

"All right, now we're gonna play some Christmas music for y'all. This one is 'Angels We Have Heard on High'" Soul Glow Activator said. Everybody cheered.

"Well, wasn't this worth the wait, Fang?" Max yelled. Fang just nodded, not bothering to try to make anyone hear him, and because he was singing along with the song, and dancing.

"Alright, now, everybody spread your wings and flap them!" Soul Glow called over the music.

Max jumped. They weren't Erasers, were they? She glanced back onstage and saw that the singer was using his arms to pretend he had wings. She glanced at Fang, and shrugged. Fang smirked back at her, and took off his jacket that was covering his wings, motioning for Max to do the same. Glancing around, she saw that they had plenty of room to open their wings, and even enough room to stretch. She shrugged off the ugly Christmas vest that she had borrowed from Nudge. She had wanted to blend in, because this was supposedly a Christmas concert. She shook out her wings.

She glanced onstage again, to notice if there was any danger, but the Soul Glow, and the rest of the band, was just staring in shock. She saw that it took all of their concentration to keep the song going. She sighed.

Max felt a hand brush her wing. It was Fang, motioning for her to flap in time with the music. Carefully, she stepped into the aisle to have more room, and started flapping softly, so that she wouldn't accidentally start to fly. Then, as she started to get more into it, she decided that it wouldn't matter. Everyone had already seen the wings, so it wouldn't matter anymore, right?

As soon as she made it into the air, the song ended. Silence. It was a very rare thing to hear at concerts, but it was reigning right now.

The drummer, Crouton, was the first to break the silence. "Well…let's get going with the rest of the show, okay?"

The crown, coming out of its initial shock, came to and cheered.

"Why don't you two amazing fellows come on up and help us sing 'Kountry Gentlemen!' Would you two be okay with that?" Phatty asked them. Phatty was the bass guitarist. "Sure," Fang said, flapping twice to get onstage. Max followed, speechless. Once she got up there, Fang started dancing, and Max followed. By the end of the concert, they were exhausted. No wonder all of the bands at concerts were hot and sweaty all the time…such hard work. At the end, they helped start the wave, and flew home, with another memory made.

Nudge opened her eyes, yawning and sitting up in bed. She had had the strangest dream…  
>"No more Taco Bell before bed for me," she muttered, flopping back down again. Within moments, she was once more sound asleep.<p> 


End file.
